Maybe, it's worth it
by ChloeXDerekDP
Summary: Derek and his family move to New York. Derek meats a girl of course that is actually kind to him. He protects her from herself. But, he is a supernatural; she is not. He has to tell her; what will happen with this forbidden love.
1. I have to see them again

**AN: This is yet another story. I had Raksha Souza help edit again.**

**_Summary_**Derek and his family move to New York. Derek meats a girl (of course) that is actually kind to him. He protects her from herself. But, he is a supernatural; she is not. He has to tell her; what will happen with this forbidden love.

Disclaimer: It is not mine all goes to Kelly Armstrong. The song is brighter than the sun by: Colbie Calmat. The plot and story line is mine.

**_Please Rate and Review_**

* * *

_Maybe, it's worth it_

Derek PROV

It was early like 5 in the morning early. I had to change to get my mind off a weird dream I had. In my dream I was walking around in wolf form, it felt so good to be like this in a peaceful state as is, and there was cold fluffy pure white snow on the ground. I was on an unfamiliar street. I could smell dogs every where the next thing I knew there were seven mutts, trying to surround me a few snaps and growls later they all ran back home with their tail between their legs.  
This is when I finally understood that my dream was coming to realty. The street was surrounded by a wall of trees so big and so tall they made me feel small. The trees had no leaves; the branches were almost bare but, they were coated by ice and snow. There was a small un- frozen creak bubbling near, by the pail gravel road. I went to take a drink of the cold spring water. But I didn't hear the quiet graceful footsteps walking along in a soft beat, or shallow breath behind me and the next thing I knew I heard a beautiful music like voice of a girl sing:  
_**(Brighter than the sun by Colbie Calmat)**_

_Stop me on the corner__  
__I swear you hit me like a vision_  
_I, I, I wasn't expecting_  
_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?_  
_Don't you blink you might miss it_  
_See we got a right to just love it or leave it_  
_You find it and keep it_  
_Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

_I never seen it, but I found this love I'm gonna feed it  
You better believe I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had  
Cause you're so dang beautiful read it  
It's signed and delivered let's seal it  
See we go together like peanuts and paydays, Marley and reggae  
And it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
it goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

_Everything is like a white out, cause we suga-suga shine down  
Even when the when the lights out but I can see you glow  
Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after  
Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before_

_I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah  
Oho, yeah, oho  
Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
brighter than the sun._

It was a beautiful song and there was so much heart put into it. I gradually looked up the hill; from the valley I was standing at. Standing there was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. She was quite short, and she had small curves that fit her perfectly. She had strawberry blond hair that was in a choppy cut, but it curled perfectly around her face; strands gracing her cheeks. She had creamy porcelain pail white skin, soft full pink lips and big blue doe eyes. The girl was too cute; she was standing in a 95 degree angle like a dancer waiting for the music to start. Knee cut sweat pants and a black tank top was her outfit; she had no shoes on. I was worried about her it was freezing. I could feel the cold air through my coat, and she was not at all dressed for the weather. On the inside I was glad she had this on because it showed of her small petit curves. My inner wolf smirked about this, but I pushed it out of my mind.  
Then I heard a door open a short distance away and a loud groggy male voice call out, "Chloe!" The girl turned to look up after she jumped a foot in the air.  
"Coming Daddy!" she called back. So her name was Chloe, it fit her well. I watched as _Chloe_ turned around and run up the drive way with a grace hopping side to side trying to doge all the sticks in her path. Several times she almost twisted over her ankle giving her a graceful yet clumsy run; kind of like a doe. I would definitely be coming back to see her again. So, I headed on my way back home.

Simon was at the door waiting for me to come back. I gave him a nod and headed for the thick woods that surround our ranch style home.  
After I changed back in to human form I went to the front steps. This time Tori was there waiting for me,  
"Dinner is on the table." she told me abruptly she stood up in a swift motion and went inside the house. I followed and crammed my face with food; spaghetti Tori's favorite. As soon as I was done I went into my room to think.

My adoptive dad is Kit a sorcerer and so is my adopted brother Simon. Kit and Simon look alike both have Korean characteristics, but Simon's birth mom was sweetish so he has blond hair it looks odd, but it looks good on him. Simon and Kit both have almond shaped warm brown eyes. There body shape is long and lean. They both have a welcoming smile and "sun kissed tans". Kit has a shade darker hair color than Simon's dirty blond. Kit is taller and broader. They are both mellow and relaxed; they are jokesters. Victoria is Simon's half sister. She is tall and has dark cold brown eyes she has a resemblance of the Asian characteristics, but it makes Tori resemble a pixie with her short spike dark brown hair. Victoria is a witch but she also knows soccer magic. She is loud and has a shrill voice that she thinks no one can hear; she is moody and quite a 'witch'. I am Derek; I'm a werewolf. I am very tall and broad. I have well defined muscles and dark tanned skin. My hair is long and an ink black. My bangs hang in front of my face and cover my green eyes. I don't like to be messed with. No one and I mean no one is a loud to mess with my family or people I love.

We all moved here to help for dad's job; he is a layer. Where we lived before he was not paid well, so we moved here to New York. Simon, Tori, and I were starting school tomorrow at an art school. Yeah right, can't wait. The only thing I'm looking forward to is maybe seeing that girl Chloe.

Chloe's PROV

I was in my favorite class of the day; Theater. We were building a background for the upcoming play and I was helping with the building part. I walked up to my teacher Mr. Black. He was average height, skinny, and his once blond hair was turning grey. He had laugh lines. I loved this teacher he would tell up directions in different ascents. I know it does not seem all that funny but it really is; everyone laughs about it._**(AN; I have a teacher like this in my school but he has a different name)**_

"W-what do you ne-eed me to do?" I asked with my usual stutter.  
"Go to _thy_ work shop and get a _laid_ to cut this wood." He said while handing me a block of wood with markings drawn on it. I turned on my heals and headed to the workshop.

I was looking around for the teacher in woodshop, but I didn't see one. I started to look around I heard movement in the corner of the room I look over to see broad male shoulders. _Perfect_, I smirked and walked over to him.

"Do you mind c-cutting this for me", I stuttered. God, I hate that so much. The man turned around to show me his face. Only it was not a man, but a _guy_ to be exact. He was tall and strong with muscles that I could see through his shirt. His skin was a dark deep tan his hair was dark I mean really dark I couldn't even tell what color it was. Under his long hanging bangs were I expected to see dull brown, there were the most beautiful amazing green eyes they were emeralds. His nose was sharp along with his other features. He was the most beautiful, handsome and, _hottest_ guy I have ever seen and there I was standing there like an idiot while this god was standing there in front of me. I was dumbstruck. Here he was then there is me. I am really short 5'0 to be exact, he looked around 6'8. My hair was a plain same old strawberry blond his was as dark as ink but you couldn't tell the color. I was so petite he was _huge_. I was skinny he was muscular. My eyes were every day blue his were vibrant green. The list would go on and on. Fact is I was in _love_ and I don't know a name or what his voice sounded like. We stood there looking at each other.

Neither one of us said a word. It was silence in the workshop. I took a minute to look around. I have never been in the workshop before. It had a strong smell of wood and saw dust. It made me want to sneeze. It was cluttered with wood scraps and a varied selection of tools. It had concrete walls, slick cement floors, work tables, and work lamps.

There was silence that was ever lasting. Then 'It hit me like a ton of bricks' sort of speak. I remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

"W-would you-u cut-t this for-r me-e", I strutted nervously to the boy. I showed him the piece of wood. He nodded and took away the wood.

I could hear the saw starting. Then I heard the screech of the metal connecting with the wood. I scared me so much I jumped. My heart had been racing since I saw the guy. I felt so dumb just standing there so I started to look around to find him. He was hunched over a pretty good sized saw. The wood was being cut by the saw; he was standing there guiding it along the lines on the wood in straight cuts. He turned around with the wood cut perfectly in his hand. I had nothing to say so I just held out my hand to him for the wood. He placed it gently in my hand. The boy's skin brushed over my hand. I felt fireworks tingling their way through my veins all the way to my heart with electricity. I stood there standing there like an idiot blinking I was "dazzled" by him and I STILL DID NOT KNOW HIS NAME. I had never seen him before so I assumed he was new.

"T-thank you, hi my name is C-Chloe by the wa-yy" I greeted/thanked him. "Welcome, Derek." He mumbled the sound deep in his chest; it almost had a growl to it. "Are you new-w, I h-have never see-en you hear bef-fore?" I asked too dumb to come up with anything else to say. He nodded. "I just moved here with my family," he replied. "Oh, ok-kay it's nice t-oo meat you-u" I strutted. I tuned on around, and left, but not before I heard a mumbled good bye and my name on his lips. I loved the sound of that. I would _have_ to see him again.

_**Please Rate and Review**_

**AN: **_Please tell me if you love it hate it. I wanna know._

_* Kristen (Peace love and all)_


	2. Wolf and Pup

**_AN: Thank you guys so so much! There were so many reviews, favorites, and waches. I was so happy! It made me want to write so much more. If you have any questions, ideas, or you just want to talk go ahead._**

**_Summary: Chloe and Derek have made contact. Things are really starting to move now..._**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong._**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

_Maybe, it's worth it_

Derek's PROV

She talked to me she actually talked to me, and she was not discussed. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Her stutter was adorable. Wait did I really just say that? She would never like me; I did not deserve her. I couldn't help but wonder why she stuttered though. Whatever the matter she was still beautiful. Her hair was so soft; I had never seen anything like it. It was blond and almost had a tent of what I guessed was red to it. Her skin was so soft; it put of the most divine sent as well. Hmm, that sent. She smelled like fresh strawberries, with a tent of something else, maybe the smell of rain. I was addicted to it whatever it was. Her eyes were beautiful they looked as if they went on forever. They were blue as a clear sky. Her body was so beautiful form her toes to her thighs and hips. Her chest is so perfect for her; not too big and "out there". Then there was that fantastic neck of hers. I was having a craving, an instinct, to nuzzle her neck and jaw, to get more of that addicting sent. I _had_ to stop now before I went to a place of no return.

There, was a sudden knock at the door. I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear who it was. Then the smell of my dad hit my nose.

"Come in," I said to him. He walked through the bearer of my door and stopped two steps form my door frame. "I came to ask how school was; Tori and Simon say they like it here," he asked. "It is ok I think I'm at a good school level, and the gym is big. The whole art school thing is odd. I can stand it", I said to him. "Well, I'm glad you are ok here. It will be a nice place to stay at for a bit," Kit said. I could not help, but hear how hopeful he was. "I'm going to make lunch I'll call you when it's done," he said and left.

_Later_

I headed on my way down the stairs, to the door. I walked outside calling over my shoulder 'I going out for a bit'. I walked right to the forest. It was going to drive me insane if I did not go see her.

I want in to the thick wooded area that surrounded our home. I went to my clearing where I spent a lot of my time at. Whether, it was for changing or to think. Sometimes just to get away. I striped and got on all fours. I then started my change. My features changed to become more K9 than human. My blood turned red hot and my pulse quickened. I looked up to see things sharper in my sight. I could smell the life around me. This is why I loved it so much, becoming 'one with the world' kind of thing. Then, I ran. I ran as fast as my newly formed four legs could go. The scenery was whizzing by my face of a long green stretch. This is when I was at my happiest.

'**Keep your head in the game, we miss her'** said my wolf.

'_I know I want to have her in my arms, to smell her divine sent….' _I answered.

'**You need to step it up with her then'** He said right back.

'_What are you talking about'_ I asked confused.

'**What do you think will happen when she meets Simon or another guy, hu' **He replied. I could see his k9's in his smirk.

'_I hate to say it, but you are right. I can't; I won't lose her'_ I said with determination in my voice.

'**That 'a pup, I'll help you get her' **He said in a very proud voice.

'_Um, sure thanks; I guess'_ I replied

I saw her after her sent hit my nose. My body just followed her sent. My mind was busy talking so my legs fallow my nose. There she was standing there in all her glory. This time she was wearing a green light jacket and a tank top underneath. She had on sweats rolled up to her shins. Her hair was as shinny as ever, and flowed over one shoulder. She had on little flat sneakers. She was standing on an old swing set in the back yard. Her feet were on the seat, and her hand was keeping her balanced. The other one just lay by her side. Her gaze was far of some were up. I had never seen anything so beautiful. The sun was shining melting the cold dead snow, while this angel was there lost in her thoughts.

As I was standing there I realized something; I am…


	3. I don't know but whatever it was

**_AN: Thank you guys so so much! There were so many reviews, favorites, and waches. I was so happy! It made me want to write so much more. If you have any questions, ideas, or you just want to talk go ahead._**

**_Summary: Derek has gone to go see Chloe, he found her now what?_**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong. But the plot and ideas belong to me :)_**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

Derek's PROV

I felt a horrible pain in my back at my spine. I whimpered and fell to my knees. I looked up to see a grey wolf standing at my back side. (**AN: I know he would have heard a wolf coming up to him normally, but remember he was watching Chloe and taking her in.)** The wolf was growling and had an evil sneer. There was something odd about it too. It had a weird smell, and then I figured out what it was. This wolf was a female and had pups nearby. She was just protecting them.

The wolf looked up one second, and the next it took off in to the deeper part of the woods. I looked up to see an angle; there was a halo of light lining her. Her blond hair looked gold. Her blue eyes were still there beautiful sky blue, but now sadness was showing in them. I wanted to kill whatever had taken away the stars in her eyes. Then I remembered my situation.

She started to walk toured me very slowly. When, she got a little past half way, she slowly lifted her hand. She continued walking toured me. She had a sorrow expression on her face. It was so sad; I could see myself reflected in her big blue eyes. My body was frozen and aching, but my mind was racing. When she was two feet away she lifted her hand, so it was in front of my face. I sniffed her hand; I knew I was in good hands. She calmly said she would help, but it was mostly to herself. She called her aunt, who was a doctor; her aunt was there in less than 20 minutes. Her aunt was a kind woman, who was in her forties. She looked like Chloe in different ways. Her hair was blond, but I liked Chloe's' better. She was petit, but you could get the impression off of her that she was as sturdy as wire. She had a wise look to her face; she was Chloe's aunt. She helped me, but it hurt when she touched the cut. I could not help, but wonder why Chloe had come up to me. Why did seeing me hurt make her so sad? And last, why did she help me?

The cut was not deep, so no stitches. They did put some cleaning liquid on it, and let me tell you it burned _a lot._ I was whimpering the entire time. Out of the whole thing, the wolf never made an appearance.

"I w-wonder what-t could ha-ave d-done this to him." Chloe thought out loud. 'I don't know, but whatever it was…. It caught him off guard, is all I can tell" Her aunt answered back. "What do yo-uu think d-distracted him-m Aunt Lauran-n?" She asked. I could tell how sad she was from her tone and stutter. "I don't have the slightest idea." Lauran said.

They keep an eye on me for a little bit. I now know why her aunt did not flip when she got a call from her nice involving me. They took me to a small building, after they got me in a car, which had the smell of all kinds of animals. Chloe stayed by my side talking to me, petting me. I was in heaven. She told me things about herself. She said her mom died when she was younger. Her dad no longer showed any emotion. Her aunt was always there for her. She loved movies and wanted to be a screen writer one day. She was not a very outgoing person, but she still stuttered every once and awhile, when she talked to me. With everything she told me she continued to amaze me.

After they keep watch on me for a few more hours they set me off in the woods. I went for a run around her house to make sure she was ok. I knew from her stories that she would be at her home alone tonight. Her dad was on some kind of trip. After making sure she was ok, I went to change back to be human. I walked in to a very tense place for my home. Simon and Tori were not even bickering. I went in to the living room to find my makeshift family all there and when they noticed me I knew I was in for some kind of hell, and a lecture.

Yep, I was in trouble. I even got an ear full from Tori, but it was about not being able to go out or something. I now had a time limit to go out, 4 hours. I know it seems like a really long time, but I hated being inside. I loved to be outside. Out of everything I could think about though was _Chloe_.

_**AN: This was realy short, I know. Im sorry. I will put up more soon I promis!**_


	4. An actors smile

**_AN: Thank you guys so so much! There were so many reviews, favorites, and waches. I was so happy! It made me want to write so much more. If you have any questions, ideas, or you just want to talk go ahead._**

**_Summary: Derek went to go see Chloe as a wolf. _**_**Disaster **_**_strikes, and they now have to go to school. Hmm wonder what will happen..._**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong. But the plot and ideas belong to me :)_**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

Chloe's PROV

Today was just a normal day for me. After, the episode with the two wolves this weekend I was happy to have the blandness of Mondays to keep my mind sane. I had a regular schedule today. Only I did not have theater, but art class today.

I was walking alone in the crowded hallway. Conversations were bubbling all around me. I just never paid attention to them. My main goal was to make it to class before the bell rung signaling that class has started without you. I made my way through the hall way only to find a certain bubbly blond to be calling my name. I turned my head to see my friends by my English class waiting for me. I saw Liz, how was the person that had called my name. I had known Liz since I was in grade school. Elisabeth was her real name but everyone called her Liz. She had strait golden blond hair. She was about 5'6; she was thin and had sparkling blue eyes. Her skin was clear and had a soft tan, and she had freckles sprinkled across her nose. I loved Liz because you could be so stressed out over something one moment then you just look at her face and see her kind smile and forget all your problems. It is hard to not love Liz.

Standing beside Liz was Nate I had known him since I was younger. He had soft brown hair, and had chocolate brown eyes. He was about 5'9. People liked him because he was funny and quiet mellow. I walked over to my friends.

"Hi, Chloe", Liz said.

"Hey", Nate said.

"Good morning", I greeted them.

"How was your weekend?" Liz asked.

"Fine, I did not do much", I lied.

"Did you finish your math homework?" asked Nate.

That was how the morning went. We were talking about our weekends, how we have been, and did we have homework if yes then did we do it. I liked the time to just talk with my friends, but I can't help but feel empty in some way. My mom died when I was younger. I have my Aunt Lauren to look after me, but I still miss her. My dad is a big business man so he is going on trips. Right now he has gone some were in Reo. I miss him when he is gone, but then again I kind of don't. When he is home it is very award. I don't get to do things I normally do. I love to sing, but I can't _stand_ to sing in front of other people. I always go outside, even if I just walk around. I just fell so carefree. It is my _**paradise**_.

Derek's PROV

She looked as beautiful as ever. She was walking on her way through the crowded hall way and easily fit in-between the crowd at her size. She had her head down; her hair was like a curtain around her face. I heard someone call her name; I looked over to see a blond haired girl. I looked back to Chloe; she was heading on her way to the girl. I noticed a boy standing beside the girl. They talked to Chloe asking her how was her weekend and other senseless questions. The two were talking sometimes they would include Chloe. For the most part she seemed to be out of it. She looked to be lost in thoughts. I had never seen anything more beautiful but, she looks to be so uneasy.

"Hello, earth to wolf boy", Tori's shrill voice cut into my thoughts. I looked down and glared. She just rolled her eyes.

"Go drool somewhere else", she sneered.

"Do you need something", I growled back.

"Ya were the Asian at", She asked. "I don't know try the art room" I said.

I looked back to see that Chloe had moved on with her friends. I sighed and turned to my class. After all my morning classes I did not see Chloe again. I was disappointed. I wanted to see her smile hear her laugh. I went on my way to lunch. I nodded at Simon he was sitting at a table with lots of boys and girls, they were hanging from every word he said. I got my food and went to go eat outside. I found a tree. I sat down at the base and started to eat my lunch.

Chloe's PROV

Lunch was boring. I just listened to my friends rant on and on about they are going to be doing. Liz had a sleep over; Nate was going on a date with his new girl of the week. Don't get me wrong I love my friends, it is just that…. Well I guess you could say I'm different. I am not like them. I'm not very popular, not athletic, nor am I even very attractive. I'm just not popular; they are.

The school has a weird schedule. It is called a block schedule. There are two days; A day and B day. On A days you do one of your electives. And on B days you do your other. On A days I have Theater; on B days I have Art.

I had art today. I want to be a director or screen writer, but if that fails I would also like to be an artist. I have always loved art; it relaxes me. I love all the color and stiles that are involved. I love the teacher too. Her name is Mrs. Hale; she is average height and thin. Her bobbed brown hair is turning grey. She is just a very kind woman.

**(AN/: So sorry if that was really boring. I know it was random. I just had to put it in some were if not things would be confusing)**

Everyone was buzzing around about the family that had moved to town. There were three students coming to this school. Derek, Simon, and Tori; they were said to all attractive. Simon and Tor are twins. They are supposed to be some gene of Chinese. Derek supposedly looked nothing like the too. He was an adopted into the Bea family.

I walked in to my art class on the bottom floor of the high school. I walked in to the room to see all the girls crowding around a table where I normally sat at. It was in front of a big open window. I made my way through everyone to get to my seat. Sitting at my table was a head of spiky dirty blond hair. The boy had warm almond shaped brown eyes. He was tall with muscles. He had an actor's smile. I sat down in my seat which was on the opposite side of the boy.

"Hi, I'm Simon Bea." He said with a heart breaking smile. I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"H-hi, I'm C-chloe. It is nice to meet you." I cursed my stutter, and then I looked up and gave a shy smile.

After that I did not get to say anything else, because Mrs. Hale started class. Today we were working on our painting skills.

I looked over at Simon to see him having a little trouble making the color of paint right. So I taped my hand in front of his vision. 'Want help' I mouthed to him. 'Please' he answered back. I pulled his paint pan over to me. His color was just a littler to dark and green to be a sky color. So I added some white to it and then mixed it all together. I compared it to the actual sky outside the window. It was quite close I was happy with it. I pushed it back. I got a smile in return. I nodded and started back on my painting

After we cleaned up from painting Simon called my name I looked over at him and my eyes meet his. He certainly was attractive. His skin was clear and had a gloving tan. He was well built, about average height. His face did look Chinese, but I think it was something else. He was most likely Korean. He was standing there in question. I figured out that he had said something.

"Sorr-ry w-what d-did y-y-you s-a-ay?" I asked very stupidly. I hate my stutter so much, and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"I asked what class you have next." He smiled at me.

"Oh, S-sor-ry I-I…." I started to say. "Breath, and think through what you are about to say." He said kindly.

"Okay, Sorry I kind of zoned out. I have English next. Sorry I stutter when I get nervous." I said rumpling on. "That is fine. My brother has English next." He said with a smile.

"Okay cool, what is his name?" I asked

"Derek, Derek Souza." He said right back. "Hey, would you mind talking to him; he is not really big on it. But I'm sure you could get him to talk." He asked very kindly with smiles thrown in. I agreed. Only not knowing what I was getting myself into.

_**AN: So what did you think. Do you like it hu do,ya, do ya. I would love to know; I would also love to know what I could fix. What do you think will happen next?**_


	5. First day

**_AN: Thank you guys so so much! There were so many reviews, favorites, and waches. I was so happy! It made me want to write so much more. If you have any questions, ideas, or you just want to talk go ahead._**

**_Summary: Chloe has meet Simon. She made a promise what will she do to acheave it._**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong. But the plot and ideas belong to me :)_**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

Derek's PROV

Today was the first day of school. Yesterday we had a tour. I knew Simon would fit in with his art skills, and Tori would be fine with her computer skills, but I wasn't too sure about myself. I would do physical things if I had to, but that meant I would have to be on a team. Or I could do woodshop- but that was a terrible idea for...well, a lot of reason. One, I hated how it smelled in there. Two, all the students were rednecks. Three, the teacher sort of sucked- to me, at least. I met Chloe in there, but she would'nt come in everyday. It just wasn't worth it. So that was a no for woodshop. According to the school, I could either make my choice, or just be randomly placed.

I didn't like a lot of the students, teachers, nor did I like the principle here. I did, however, like my classes. I could hear the drama of my family's arrival three class-rooms down from the one I was sitting in. My teacher was giving a lecture I didn't really care about. Luckily, he was cut off mid-sentence by the bell. Hum, saved by the bell, I guess. The halls were busy, so people were always bumping into me; students would loudly call names to their peers from across the hall. I could see groups of kids talking, laughing, and flirting. That was one of the things I hate the most about teenagers. They're so predictable, yet not. I sighed in frustration as a girl walked past with her face masked with makeup, dyed hair, cheep perfume, and too tight clothing. I hated people like that. After being elbowed so many times I finally made it to my class. I mean- do these people not have anything better to do?

I walked up to my English teacher. She was a woman with dark hair brown eyes, of average height. She just looked simple to me. I told her who I was she greeted me and pointed me to my seat. She thankfully gave me a seat in the back of the room. I sat down and pulled out my home work from the last class and started on it.

As minutes passed, more and more students made their way into the class. I kept my head down even though I could feel their stares on me. There were two minutes before class started, so everyone was taking the opportunity to do their own thing. Some people were reading, talking, doing homework last minute or not, others had their head down, or head in the clouds. The list could go on and on.

I finished my homework a long time ago so I started reading a physics book. When it was a minute from the bell I could smell it. That divine sent that would drive me to my death. The very one that made my senses go insane, and wake up my wolf. I could feel my heart pumping, and my blood pressure was rising. I was getting reckless. I could feel my wolf purr in pure bliss. I had to get a hold of myself. She was just in the same room as me, after all. What would I do if I had to talk to her? I couldn't believe I let it go this far. I had only just met her, but, somehow, I was finding myself in love with her, more and more so everyday. She would never go for a guy like me. She was some sort of a perfect angel and I was a guy not even worthy of breathing the same air as her. I couldn't believe I let the wolf talk me into the nonsense of her liking me, not to mention just talking to me. I had to get a hold of myself, because it was never going to happen.

Movement caught my eye. Chloe was looking right at me. She was standing in the aisle of the empty seat beside me. Oh **! No wonder no one had sat there. That was her seat- duh. I was doomed; my life was over. My wolf stood up and started running laps, driving my mind insane. I was stuck trying to make sense of it all.  
Chloe made her way to her seat and sat down. She leaned over to put her books on the floor, putting hers on the same side mine were. Why I did that I have no clue. Her sent was like a cloud all around my face. There was not one thing fake about it. It was one-hundred percent true, natural Chloe. I loved it too. I took a deep breath in to get high off the scent and sighed a breath out.

Chloe straitened up; she slouched her shoulders when she noticed she did not have a pencil. She sighed and leaned back over to get one. I had to fight of a smile that threatened to show. I kept watching her from the corner of my eye. She heaved herself back up and turned to me. She smiled a beautiful smile paired with a blush that made my heart thump. My stomach went to my throat from that smile.

"Hi Derek, how has your day been?" She said in her beautiful angel of a voice. I couldn't believe she remembered my name. My wolf was going crazy by now.

"It's been okay. What about you Chloe?" I asked right back. I could not help but be kind to her. She just seemed to care. She was so easy to open up to.

Chloe smiled.

"I'm good. How do you like it here?" She asked so sweetly. Gosh, she will be the death of me!

"It's okay," I smirked. Wow, I feel like I've known her forever! She never had the time to reply to me, because the teacher started the class.

_ Later_

After class I packed up all of my books. The class was okay, though I have never really been an English person. The teacher made it easy. Chloe was really good and explained a lot of things to me. Better than the teacher ever could, I bet.

"Hey Derek, wait up!" Chloe yelled after me. I mentally flinched when everyone turned to her in question. She jogged up to me on the verge of being out of breath.

"What is it?" I asked. I was trying to hold back the bark in my voice. I did not want to snap at her. It felt so weird to have the urge to be kind to her. It confused me a lot.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted someone to sit with at lunch." She said.

"Aww, look at her trying to be nice. Say yes so we can see her more." My wolf said.

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks." I said. I ignored the protest from my wolf. I could not fall for her any more. She would be better off with someone else.

I walked to the cafeteria got three slices of pizza two milks and an apple. That should put a dent in my appetite. I headed off to the library to sit and eat somewhere that I would not be bothered. I nodded at Simon, looking for Tori. I saw Chloe; she was sitting at a big table and not talking, but licensing.

**AN: **_Please tell me if you love it hate it. I wanna know._

_* Kristen (Peace love and all)_


	6. Chloe in English

**_AN: I am soo sorry It has taken me so long. I went in to a fase of reading I have finished 6 book read atleast 100 fan stories sence the last time I had updated again. I just fell kinda bad. _**

**_I would love to thank my betaTaste the Rainbow- Or Else for putting up with me and my poor writing qualaty._**

**_Sorry this is a short one... _**

**_Summary: Last chapter you saw what Derek thought during English. This time its all Chloe._**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong. But the plot and ideas belong to me :)_**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

Chloe's PROV  
I went through the day like any other. I stopped by my locker after talking to Simon, grabbed my books for English- you know, the usual. I looked at the big digital clock that said I still had three minutes and headed on my way to find Liz. Her locker was close to my English class. I saw her by her locker. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Chlo" she said smiling.  
"Hi, can I sit with you guys?" I asked.  
"I'll see" she said in a not so sure voice. I normally always have a seat with Nate and Liz, but he is dating a girl and she has friends. It fills up the table quickly. Sometimes I don't have a seat and I have to go into the library. I would ask Liz if she could hold a seat for me, but if she can't it's not a problem.

We say good bye to each other and go our separate ways for class.  
I look up. One minute, it says in red boxy letters on the clock. I rush on my way to English.  
I walked/ran through the door of English. I could hear the whispers all around the school. I ignored them. I'm not a person to gossip. I walked down the aisle to my seat. Everyone was doing their own thing. I just kept my head down.

Then I could feel some one's eyes on me. I looked up to see the guy I met yesterday. He was...I'm just going to spare myself the embarrassment and say hot. I had to snap out of it- I didn't even know his name... Derek! That's what it was! I looked over to see him sitting at the empty seat beside mine. He had a huge book in his hands. Oh well, I thought. I took my seat beside him in time. I slide into the open side of the desk. (Does everyone know what that is. It's the one that's open on one side and the other has a bar connecting the seat to the desk) I leaned over to see his books on the same side strange I thought. I sat back up in my seat. Then I remembered I did not grab my pencil. I leaned back over to get it. Well, now was as good time as ever. I looked toward Derek and smiled. I could see something flash in his eyes, but I didn't think anything about it.

"Hi Derek, how has your day been?" I asked sweetly.  
"It's been okay. What about you Chloe?" He asked right back. I could see a ghost of a smile on his lips. It was sexy.  
I smiled right back. "I'm good. How do you like it here?" I asked back, my voice all polite and saccharine.  
"It's ok" he said and smirked. He seemed deep in thought. I was going to say something else but the teacher started class.

_ Later_

The class started packing up after the bell. Derek stood and was walking toward the door, but I hurried to catch up. I still had things I wanted to talk to him about.  
"Hey Derek, wait up!" I called after him. Everyone turned to look at me in question. I ignored them. "What is it?" he asked. Here was my last chance.  
"I was just going to ask if you wanted someone to sit with at lunch." I said.  
"Nah, I'm good, but thanks." He said. He turned his back toward me.

I went on my way to lunch to find I did in fact have a seat. My friends talked amongst themselves, but I paid no attention to them.  
Derek walked through the door. He went straight to the line and piled his tray with food. He looked at Simon, then looked at the table full of girls. Then, last, he looked at me and nodded. I smiled. He again turned his back and headed to the door.  
And then he disappeared.**_  
_**

_**Please Rate and Review**_

**AN: **_Please tell me if you love it hate it. I wanna know._

_* Kristen (Peace love and all)_


	7. Dereks life

**_AN: Thank you guys so so much! There were so many reviews, favorites, and waches. I was so happy! _**

**_Summary: Derek and Chloe have meet in English_**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong._**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

_Maybe, it's worth it_

Derek's POV

School was easy. I had no troubles. The girls were starting to stalk me, but they would get the picture soon enough. I have had enough girls date me to get close to Simon. Now I don't talk to them much. Then again, I never really had, but still.

I was more confused than ever by the mystery that was Chloe. She was so different than anyone I have ever met before. My wolf had even started calling her my mate. I have heard different things about mates. Most from my dad, and books. A few rumors, and then from what I know about wolves. The story about mates is each wolf has a person that they love more than any other. Wolves mate with only one person in their entire life. If their mate is to die, the wolf will become a lone wolf and eventually die of loneliness. They are very overprotective when it comes to their mate. In the case of werewolves: every wolf has a wolf voice inside their head that tells on instincts. They give advice in hard situations of what the wolf would do. They give their opinion on things as well. They have the same mind as you do; they're the same person. The wolf is just that second voice in your head that goes by logic. If a wolf is to call someone of the opposite sex their mate then they are truly your mate. The mate of a werewolf is always well protected by the entire pack. A werewolves mate is the only one that can have the wolfs pups (children).

Anyone would probably think I was crazy because I had found my soul mate- the person made for me. But I couldn't just force her to be with me. I was a monster. She deserved better than me. I could never do that to her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. Simon poked his head in and smiled when he saw I was there.

"Hey bro," he said.

"You know, it's polite to wait for an invitation to come in to someone's room." I said back. His smile grew.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said back.

"That's good." He said, rocking back on his heels.

"Are you okay?" I asked about his weird behavior. I could tell he had something on his mind, but he was beating around the bush about it.

"I was wondering how you like it here."

"It's okay," I said. "I don't mind it."

"Oh, really, that's great. I wanted to start doing things at school, and Tori too!" He said. So that's what he wanted. He turned and walked out with a new skip in his step. I turned to my desk to start reading a physics book. I could hear Simon telling Tori 'He said yes', and Tori squawking in excitement. I shook my head and hoped to get some peace.

_Later_

When dad got home I had already finished the book I was reading, did my homework, and got half way through another book. I walked down to get a snack before dinner. I walked in and my dad had his back turned to the stove stirring a pot of beans on the stove. No sitting in an enclosed room with Simon tomorrow, I thought. My dad was humming a cheerful tone. I walked further in the room and made a grunting sound to let him know I was there and sat down.

"Hello son. How has your day been?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

"Fine," I grunted.

"That's good. Simon told me that you said he should do things in school. Tori, too." He said with a smile. I grunted a reply. "That was very nice of you to do that. They care about what you think." He said in a proud voice. I grunt and walk off but I can't help but feel happy.

I walked up to my room to try to find something to do. With no luck, I stepped outside and into the woods.

_**Please Rate and Review**_

**AN: **_Please tell me if you love it hate it. I wanna know._

_* Kristen (Peace love and all)_


	8. Math Grade

**_AN: Thank you guys so so much! There were so many reviews, favorites, and waches. I was so happy! I'm really sorry I have not put somthing up in so long. I have been writing alot ,but not for this story I have others Im writing. I will not put them up befor I finish this one though._**

**_Summary: The last chapter was alll bout Derek_**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly__ Armstrong._**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

Chloe's PROV

Chloe's POV

I was dead. So, so, _so _dead. She was going to kill me. I was in so much trouble. Those were the things running through my mind as I looked down at my midterm grade. I had A's and B's, but in math I had a D. My Aunt Lauren was going to be mad at me. I didn't know what I should do!

I planned my funeral for a whole five minutes, not hearing anything my teacher was saying. Thank goodness I heard the last part. She said we could be doing different things to be raising our grades before report cards. I heard the bell and packed up my things. I walked to my locker while glaring at the cursed paper in my hands. My Aunt was going to be mad and disappointed in me. It wasn't my fault- I just didn't like, understand, or see the whole point to math. It would never help me in my chosen career. I grabbed with my bag, everything I already needed in it. I walked out of the hallway of shouts and chaos. Walking down the stairs trying not to slip, but failing, I made my way to the lane of car riders where my Aunt would be waiting.

I saw my aunt in her little blue car. She would almost always pick me up. She was a doctor and worked late during the week and early on weekends. On Fridays she would work all night, up until 11 am. She would always be there for me with whatever I needed. This was why I felt horrible when I disappointed her. She always did so much for me. She would always try to understand anything.

The car ride was quiet and filled with the same old questions 'How was your day', 'Do you have to go in again tonight'. Her questions calmed me so; I felt that I actually had courage to tell her. "Oh, I almost forgot." Aunt Lauren said with a gasp. Please don't ask please. I begged; all courage gone and out the car window. Taken away with the wind.

"How were your grades on midterm?" She said. My heart dropped. Oh, come on. Okay, it was now or never.

"They are good except one," I said slowly, hoping to just drop it. She pulled into her drive way. We walked into her house with all our bags. I sighed and set all my things down sat down at the island and waited for her to set out the snacks for us to eat while we talked. She came away from the fridge and set down carrots and ranch dressing. She turned to get a cup to put the dressing. After she prepared it all she sat down beside me. I grabbed a carrot and dunked it in the dressing. I crunched the vegetable in between my teeth. It was all adding to the suspense. I cleared my throat and started.

"My grades are good all except one," I answered her question from earlier.

"That's good," She said kindly. "I'm glad. What was the exception?"

I sighed. "Math." I said with venom in my voice as I spit the word out. Just to be dramatic, I grumbled while crunching on my carrot.

"Oh, Chloe." she sighed and shook her head. This was it; she just thinks it's a low C. I hated to disappoint her. It killed me. I looked down and reached for a carrot. I was hoping if I keep my mouth full then, I would not have to speak and tell her the grade.

"What is the grade?" She asked with disappointment dripping from her voice. I took in a big breath swallowed.

"Not good," I said sadly. "Not good at all." I really hoped she wasn't mad. I couldn't stand it if she started yelling at me.

My aunt said, "Just tell me the grade for your math class." She took a heavy sigh. I watched her and her movements. She seemed calm just tired.

"W-wel-l I-I h-hav-ve a-" I stuttered. Taking a deep breath, I began again. "I hav-ve a D"

She took in a big breath and sighed. "Well we will just have to work on bringing it up. I want you to work hard, Chloe." She said with disappointment dripping from her words. This was why I hate disappointing her, because she knew I could do better. It's wasn't my fault, I just couldn't understand Math.

"Of course I will try to bring it up. He has been giving lots of test and quizzes because my class misbehaved for a sub." I said trying not to make it sound as bad; when all it was me making excuses. I would have to try harder for her. I nodded and headed off to my room.

_**Please Rate and Review**_

**AN: **_Please tell me if you love it hate it. I wanna know._

_* Kristen (Peace love and all)_


	9. Tutor

**_AN: Well arent you all lucky two in one day. I must say though that I am so sorry It has been what sence this summer was the last time I posted . So sorry that is really bad. I would post three today, but I have to get my beta to revise more chapters. Well hope your having a good American election day_**

**_Summary: Chloe got a horible grade in her Math what is she going to do about it..._**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong._**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

_Maybe, it's worth it_

Derek's PROV  
I woke up for school after the weekend. It was pretty normal. I went to check up on Chloe, but she seemed upset. I would have to ask her about that.  
After yelling for about ten minutes for Simon and Tori to hurry up, I made my way to the door. The both came pushing and shoving each other down the stairs. I sighed and made my way to my car. We all got in our seats and I drove us to school.  
My morning classes were pretty boring; I had been shocked. I would check up on Simon and Tori every now and then. I made my way to English a little late. I saw Chloe was already sitting at her desk. Her head was down. I could tell something was off. I took my seat beside her. She didn't even stir. I cleared my throat to let her know I was there. She jumped and looked around, confused. I saw the bags underneath her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as quietly as I could manage. She sighed.  
"I have a bad grade and my Aunt is mad at me" she said with sorrow in her voice. Oh yeah, midterms were out yesterday. I wonder….  
I sighed. "What subject?" I asked  
"Math," she said in a voice muffled by her arms.  
"Want help?" I asked not sure if I was one hundred percent sure. I was just following on what the wolf was screaming in my head. I have to 'throw him a bone' every once and a wile. If not he will take control and force me to do something stupid. It happened once never going to let it happen again. My wolf snickered. "Ohmygods, would you please, please, please." She begged very loudly if I might add.  
I nodded. "Sure, why not?" I said.  
"Thank you so much! How can I repay you?"  
"No need, just meet me in the library tomorrow after school" I said. She nodded eagerly. Then Mrs. Hale got every ones attention to start class.

Chloe's PROV  
I couldn't believe that I had such a bad day so far. I knew that I will eat in the Library today. I could not stand to look at my Aunt. I felt so horrible. I had a super slow day. Even theater could not cheer me up. I was slumping around school. I made my way to English to see Derek was not there yet. When he did get there he asked me what was wrong and he sounded very sincere. I told him about the Math problem. He offered his help and I was just so grateful. We planned to meet up tomorrow to work on my problems. I was just so ecstatic. I did not even care that Mrs. Hale gave us a report. I said my good byes and thanks to Derek. I made my way to lunch. I got my food. I waved at Liz at the full table. I did not even dare to wave at Nate his girl of the week is a very jealous person that will get revenge.  
I made my way to the Library. I sat in the back and sat in my favorite plush chair. It was by a big open window. Outside the window everything was so alive. It was all green with a big oak tree that had soft ground surrounding it.  
I loved the feel of the slight sun rays warming my cold skin. I loved all warm things. I sighed and snuggled farther back in my chair. I took a bite of my apple and looked around the library. Movement caught the corner of my eye. I looked out to window to see what had caught my eye. I saw the one and only dark bulky shoulders that I had encountered in the workshop and sat beside me in English. The ones that would be my Math tutor. It was Derek Souza in all his glory. After the past week I had been finding myself falling for him. I had always thought he was attractive, but I never thought I had a chance. Now that I knew him now, though; I knew he is shy, weird for a guy as big as him. I just sat and watched him. He calmed me in a relaxing kind of way. I always felt safe around him.  
When school ended I all but ran to my Aunt's car. I was so happy to tell her that things were turning around. I was bouncing in my seat like a child waiting for her to seat the car. When she finally, started the car and drove out of the parking lot. I did not say a word during the car ride –even though it almost killed me to. When we got to her house I let her set her bags down and sit down.  
"Ok, will you tell me what you are dying to tell me so badly?" She said with a smile spreading across her face.  
I took in a deep breath. "I was at school today trying to think of what I was going to do about math. I was moping around and the guy I sits beside in English asked me what was wrong; I told him my Math grade was not so good." I was starting to get excited. My voice was rising."He said he would be my tutor in Math! He's really smart, and takes College Math as school!" I all but yelled in happiness.  
"That is great sweetie", my aunt said.  
"I know I'm happy he will start torturing me after school tomorrow." I said to her. Her face fell.  
"Oh sweet heart, I have to work later tomorrow." She said sound in disappointed.  
"That's okay", I said to reassure her. "I can just walk home to my house." I said with a smile hoping she would agree. It's not like it will be dark when I leave.  
"Oh, Ok if you don't mind." She said unsurely.  
"No none at all" I said and that was the end of that, and I headed off to do my homework

_**Please Rate and Review**_

**AN: **_Please tell me if you love it hate it. I wanna know._

_* Kristen (Peace love and all)_


	10. First Session

**_AN: I must say though that I am so sorry It has been too sence the last time I posted . So sorry that is really bad. I am posting more than one to day good news though, I almost have this storie finished in word._**

**_Summary: Derek agreed to touror Chloe in math lets watch and see what will happen..._**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong._**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

Derek's PROV

I had a forced change. I had not been changing enough and it took control of me when night came. I stumbled out of been, and made my way to the forest. I went to the clearing. I managed to strip down and set my close were the dew would not dampen them. I crouched down until I got down on all fours. I took a deep breath; I let it out in a sigh. The change hit me like a truck. I could feel my muscles quivering beneath my skin. My bones popped and cracked as the repositioned themselves. My bones shortened to the appropriate length of a wolf. My teeth grew in to pointed weapons. Dark night black hairs grow and lengthened to make my coat. A tail started to grow. My face pointed out in to a muzzle and my ears rose to the top of my head. The process continued for a while until I was a black as night wolf. The change always took longer and more painful when it was forced than when it was a choice. I would always wine and whimper when it happened. I let my human brain wander and let the wolf part take over my actions. I did not always do this, but I did ever once and a while.

I woke up to my alarm at six A.M. I took a deep breath and smelled all the scents in the air. After I was sure none of them were abnormal I sat in silence. I could hear Tori and Simons loud snores and my dad's deep breaths. I groaned and flipped the covers off my body. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed. When my feet hit the floor with my entire wait all the last clouds of sleep fell away. The cold bear floor was known to do just that.

I walked out of the room down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. My muscles were sore from the change. I had no problems falling asleep last night. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I do not recall any of my dreams. I don't remember anything to be honest.

I was shuffling around the kitchen trying to decide on what I wanted to eat. I just decided to munch on a green apple. I walked to the back door with apple in hand and walked outside.

I got the mail and set it on the counter. I went up to my bathroom and striped down. I steeped underneath the shower and had my beloved shower.

I walked out of the bath room and made my way past Simon's room to see him out of his bed. I could hear him and my dad downstairs. Tori was starting to wake up and grumbled about how school is a waste. I shook my head and made my way to my room. I put on a black shirt and dark wash jeans I tucked the jeans into my combat boots. I brushed my teeth and put on some deodorant. I ran a comb through my dark hair. I walked down the steps and threw my bag over my shoulder. I went into the kitchen were my dad was. I sat down at one of the bar stools and faced him. He had a mug full of coffee and the paper I had retrieved in hand. Tori had multiple times made fun of my getting the paper like a dog.

"Hey, dad". I said to him

He looked up."What's up buddy"? He said cheerfully.

"I'm going to stay after school and tutor." I said.

"Oh, ok just text me if you need a ride." He said smiling. I grunted a reply. Simon and Tori came racing down the stairs. They were pushing and shoving their way down. I just shook my head and walked to the door before they made it down. I sat down in the middle seat of the van. Dad walked out with his coffee and keys to take us to school. Tori came out and then Simon running out yelling. Now what he was yelling I have no clue? Simon ran to the sear that was up front beside dad. He started to yell something on his way there, but froze in the middle of it. Tori, she had put him in a binding spell.

"I call shot gun", she said and danced her way the seat. Simon was un-frozen and grumbled as he made his way to sit in the same row as me.

When we had made it to school Tori ran off tored her friends in one direction and Simon went the other way. I said good bye to dad and slid out of the van. I walked tored the school. I ignored the entire nose around me and just made a b line to the school.

Chloe's PROV

I woke up in a good mood today. I had a long dreamless sleep that charged my battery. I looked over at the clock on my bed side table it said the day and the time. Then it all came crashing down on me. This is the day Derek is going to torture me. Oh fun. I groaned and rolled out of bed. All the fog in my find from sleep went out of my head as I became tangled in my sheets and fell out of bed and on to the cold hard wood floor. I moaned in pain. This was not the ideal way to start my day.

I made my way to the bathroom to start my daily routine. I looked in the mirror to see if I had any break outs if my hair was in bad shape. My skin was the same sold pail color. Freckles were sprinkled across my nose my cheeks were tented red and the mole I have on my face was still on my upper left eyelid. My strait strawberry blond hair was a little mused from sleep but nothing I could not handle. Once I was satisfied I walked downstairs to put a pop tart in the toaster. I walked back up stairs to get dressed I decided on jeans and a t shirt I slipped on flip flops. After I ate my breakfast I went to brush my teeth and hair. I went back downstairs and almost tripped on the last step. I grabbed my house keys to my dad's house and went outside to meet my aunt in her car.

She drove me to school in silence. I did not mind though. My mind was racing trying to picture what this afternoon will be like. She dropped me off at the school student entrance. I walked inside I could not help but notice Derek Simon and Tori how I have yet to meet. They both tell me I am lucky for that, but I know they both love her. I waved at the boys and smiled when they waved back. Simon had his same old classic smile and when I looked over at Derek he had a slight smirk on his face. I wander what that was about.

The morning was pretty slow I had talked to my friends and found out that Nate latest girly relationship has ended with quite a blow from what I hear. I saw Simon a couple times in the hall between classes he would smile before his friend or a mob of girls would grab his attention. Over all the morning was mellow. I walked into art class with a friendly exchange to the teacher. I slid into my seat across from Simon. He smiled at me. We talked easily back and forth with each other. The conversation flowed easily. We had quite a bit of stuff in common. He was easy to relax and have thoughtless conversation. All was well until he brought up this afternoon. A blush rushed up to my cheeks and spread to my ears. I stumbled to think of an excuse, but he just held up his hand. He smiled sweetly 'thank you' he said. I became very confused at that.

"Do what?" I said.

He laughed softly,"Thanks for talking to Derek and getting him out after school, even if it is a bout school." He smiled sweetly. After that we let the subject drop. The bell rang signaling the end of class. We cleaned up the supplies we had used. Simon walked with me out of class. Wed said our good bye's and went our sprat ways.

I walked to English with slight butterflies in my stomach. I needed to get a hold of myself. I walked into the class room and saw that Derek was already there typical. I sat in my seat beside him. We greeted each other then fell in to silence. Thankfully the teacher started class and put us to busy work. After the class ended I decided I would talk to him I had to.

"Um, Derek?" I said to his turned back. "What do you want to do about this afternoon?" I asked when he turned to face me keeping my head down.

"I thought we would go to the library, and I would look over your test and help you work through it and help you with tonight's home work." He said

I looked up to his eyes and held his gaze. "Thank you I really appestat it I hope I'm not more trouble than I'm worth." I said with a sad smile. I looked down and blushed.

"You'll do fine. It's no trouble" He said with a slight smile. My heart started to beet faster. What was wrong with me?

We walked out of our class and went to the cafeteria. We ended up getting in lunch with each other. I looked over and meet with impatient blue eyes. Liz was staring at me she obviously wanted to know what was going on. I smiled at her and looked over at Derek. He had seen the look Liz had given me.

"Um, do you want to sit together?" I asked to cover up the silence that had settled between us.

"No Thanks", He said.

"Oh, well good bye then. See you later then." I said.

"Alright Bye." He said and left.

I walked over to my lunch table to see Liz practically vibrating with excitement. Be for I could give her my greeting she bombarded me with questions.

"What was that about?"

"How do you know him?"

"What is going on between you two?"

"Are you dating?"

At that last one made me stop her. She was so funny about things like that. I sighed and gave her a funny look.

"That is Derek; he is in my English class. He is going to help me in Math because I'm on the verge of failing. No we are not in any way dating." I told her.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"No, I don't even know him that much." I said. After that she left me alone to join a different conversation.

The final bell rung and I heaved a great sigh of relief. I went to my locker and grabbed things for homework and all my math things. I walked to the library. I nodded at people who politely past by me in the hall. I walked into the library and waved and gave a slight smile to the librarian. I walked to the farthest corner of the room and sat down in one of the chairs at a small wooden table. I checked the time and it was already 3:50 PM. I might as well start on my other homework than just sit here and waste time.

At 4:30 the library doors opened and shut there stood the hulking figure of Derek.

_**Please review, favorite, and/or watch**_

_**What movie do you want too see in 2013?**_

_**My list-**_

_**Warm Bodies**_

_**Host**_

_**Beautiful Creatures**_

_**Imortal Instraments**_


	11. The Drop off then the next day

**_AN: I am posting more than one to-day good news though, I almost have this story finished in word. This is the second one today!_**

**_Summary: Derek agreed to touror Chloe in math lets watch and see what will happen..._**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong._**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

CHAPTER 12

Derek's PROV

I'm late. I'm late. I'm so very late. I was supposing to meet Chloe and hour and a half ago. I hope she is still there. I hope she is not mad at me. This is Chloe she would not get mad at me. But being this late is reticules. I 100% blame Tori. And maybe a little bit Simon.

I had told Simon he could not get a ride with me today. I thought her would have enough brains to tell Tori, but no. I knew Simon would be ok he had basketball practice. I thought Tori was going to stay after and do things in her Technology class. So I did not tell Simon to tell her. That was a great mistake on my part. I head too my car to drop of my books. Standing there leaned up against my car is a very pissed off Tori. Her arms were crossed across her chest her expression screamed pissed off. I knew I was going to get and ear full from her. I just hope she was quick about it. But she was not she went off for thirty minutes. After I thought she was done she would set of on another fit. I ignored the words she had said, but she was still squawking.

I was so late to go see Chloe. I expected to come in and see the Library empty, but it was not. When I walked in I looked over the Library in the farthest corner I saw Chloe with her feet on a chair. Papers were all over the table and some on the floor. Chloe was hunched over a book with a thoughtful expression on her face. I let go of the door and made my way over to her. When the door swung shut Chloe looked up. Our eyes meet. Chloe looked back down at her book to mark the page. She started to clean up her mess. I sat down beside her. All that was left was her math homework and I went to work checking over her homework.

She was not as bad as she clams. I had seen much worse. I helped her for about an hour we joked around here and there.

"Can we have a break? My brain hurts." She asked.

"Ok, Sure." I said. I got up and starched my legs. I reached up and I could feel my back pop. I looked down to see Chloe doing the same thing. She was reaching to the side. She reached over and touched the floor with her hands flat.

**"Nice view here."** My wolf purred.

I made a second look at her. She was bent over at her waist her hips curved out and her butt was sticking up in the air. Her shirt had followed her body movements and went down with her. I could see her lower back. She had dimples by her butt. I could see her spine roll over. I could not help to agree with the wolf.

I shook my head and looked away. She rolled back up to her full height and turned tords me.

"Did't I tell you I was bad." She said with a shy smile.

I smiled back and shook my head. There I go again with the not acting like myself. It was so different with her. It was so confusing; it was like I did not have to think about what to do around her. I kind of liked it though. She was easy to be around. I actually cared about what she had to say. I noticed more things that I did not normally. While I became lost in my thought Chloe had wandered off somewhere. I took out my phone and texted Simon.

_Did you get home ok?_

_- D_

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I started to wander around looking for Chloe. I found her in the horror section. This was going to be too easy. I started to walk up to Chloe. I made sure my shadow would not cross her vision. Then my phone beeped. Simon had texted me back. Chloe jumped a foot in the air. I took my phone out and clicked to view the message.

_Yea_

- Si

I put my phone back and looked at Chloe she was looking down at the floor. I cleared my throat.

"Do you have a way to get home?" I asked. I had not come up with anything better.

She blushed. "I'm walking" she said not looking at my face. She was walking this late at night.

"No you're not, I'll take you home." Her head shot up too look at me. Her mouth opened in protest. I shook my head. "I will not let you walk home this late at night." I said in a stern voice. "Do you have anything else you want to do for math?" She sharply shook her head. "Ok then, let's go. If that is ok with you." I said looking into her eyes.

"No, Its fine." She went back to the table to grab her books. She meets me at the door. I walked by her side to the parking lot. We did not say anything as we did so. I led her to my car. I walked over to the passenger side and unlocked her door. I did not have a clicker that unlocked it from a distance. I was not going to make her stand there while I unlocked her door from the inside. I am not rude or anything.

**"Yeah, sure you're not."**

"Oh just shut up!" I just ignored him and what he has to say, but in moments when it gets quiet I have to hear him.

When both Chloe and I were in the car with seat belts I looked over at her. "Where is it that you live?" I asked her. I could not let her know I knew where she lived. She told me directions and I headed it that direction. The car ride was quiet. I could hear gravel popping under the tires. She told me the drive way to pull in to. I drove the car up a large hill and for the first time saw Chloe's house. The house was really large. It was at least two stories. Six big marble pillars were in front of the house. It was a beautiful home and all, but it just looked so empty so alone. I just did not picture this to be Chloe's home. I'm not sure what I did picture but this was not this.

"Well this id me. Thanks again for the tutoring. Bye I'll see you later." She said as she un-bulked her seat belt and opened the car door.

"Yeah, it was no problem. Good night Chloe." I said. She nodded and smiled she grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

I pulled out of her drive way. I turned in the direction of my house and honked the horn. I could see Chloe on the porch waving. I drove down the street. Then it hit me. Her house had no lights on and no cars were in the drive way. She was there alone in that great big house. I almost slammed down on the brakes. I heaved a great sigh and headed back home.

I said my hello to Simon and Dad. I grabbed food in the kitchen. I was glared at by Tori as I passed her open door. I went to my room set down my bag. Went to my bed and plopped down. I striped to my boxes and went to my bathroom to get ready for bed.

Chloe's PROV

I was picked up by Aunt Lauren and she dropped me off at school. My morning classes were the same old same old.

I went into my math class. I was very nervous. I had heard that we were having a pop quiz. It was time to put what I had learned from Derek to the test. I took a deep breath and went through all the questions. I felt like I knew the answers it was pleasant felling. I finished and turned it in with a smile. I went back to my desk and started to write some screen play. It had been a while since I had done that. It felt nice to get back in my old routine. I never heard the bell ring I only noticed when a big stack of books were slammed down by my head. I looked up to see a long legged girl. Her hair was dark in a short spiky cut. Her eyes were the color of black coffee. I shrunk back into myself from the glare she was giving me. Her face had sharp angles. She wore a short skirt and a low cut top. This was Simon and Derek's' Sister Victoria or as she liked to be called Tori.

"Would you like to move anytime soon?" She asked

"Um I-Ii-I….." I stutter back at her she was very intimidating. I really did not like the thought of making her mad. I did not know what she would do and I did not plan on finding out any time soon.

"Well are you?" She shrieked at me.

"So-orry I'm-m goi-ing." I said keeping my head down as I packed up my things. She put all her weight on one side making her hip pop out. I scooted out of my seat and made my way around her. My foot caught on a chair leg and I fell down. My books flew out from under me with my breath as I hit the ground. The other people in the class started to laugh at me. A blush that had risen up to my cheeks darkened in color. I keep my head down and re stacked my things and stood back up on my feet. I walked out of the room with my same klutzy self. All I could hope for was that my teacher would not be to upset about me being so late. I walked to my next class hoping that my teacher was to be in a good mood. I took in a deep breath and walked in.

My English teacher was not at all happy that I was late, and she was no happy. I was yelled at in front of the class causing me to blush and stutter. I was thankfully not made to go into detention. On my way to my seat I fell again and I knew this time I would have a bruise. Derek looked sorry for me when I looked over at him. I gave him a smile to let him know I was just fine. The class was simple and easy. We were about to start a big project and we were allowed to pick our partners. Everyone was very excited about that. The majority of the class stood to go to their partners. I just sat in my seat waiting until I was given a lesser choice of partners. I heard a throat clear and looked over tored Derek. He gave me a shy smile. I smiled at him brightly.

"Would you like to be my partner?" I asked. Derek nodded his head and that was all that was said.

Derek and I walked out of the class together.

"So, how do you want to do this partner?" I asked looking up at him. He looked down at me and surged his shoulders.

"Do you want to do this in school, out of school, afterschool-"I let the options drag on.

"How would after school tomorrow work for you?" He asked no looking at me in the eye.

"That would be fine," I told him with a smile.

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey author here, _ChloeXDerekDP_, I just wanted to say that I did get a few upsetting reviews on the last chapters. So sorry I had to take some time to heal my ego. I'm all good now. I want this story to involve the readers. You all help me write better. So give me a review or a PM on what you want to happen next.

I do have a beta, but we are human so please for the sake of all that is holy don't point out all the mistakes. Again so sorry for the long halt.

Love, _ChloeXDerekDP_


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN: I am want to think:_**

**_vanima gurtha_**

SnowWhite1864

Sound of an angle

DragonLady Warrior

and

ashes to ashes, your reviews are why I have written this today. I also want th think anyone who has reviewed, followed or watched me and this story.

**_Summary: Derek toured Chloe and gave her a ride home. They are now partners in English_**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong._**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

Chloe's POV

There were nothing special planned for my evening. I just did my homework was lazy for a good hour, and then I decided to tidy up the house for a bit. I was in bed trying to sleep by 9:30. It was 11 o'clock and I was still awake. I was too excited to fall asleep. I would be seeing Derek for more than one class period! My mind was racing with nothings of importance. I'm thinking about what to wear, what to say, and what to do. In return I thought about him. I believe around 1 AM I fell asleep with his green eyes on my mind.

I woke up to sunshine. I felt that I had slept well even without a fair amount.  
I got ready and made it to school at a reasonable time. I was able to talk to friends and start making plans for this weekend. My first period class was about to start and I had to run to my locker to get what I needed.

I plowed into someone. I fell to my back on the floor. I looked up to see dark glaring eyes burning back at me. I groaned and started to get to my feet.

I sadly did not notice the person I had bumped into happened to be Tori. She started screeching at me and making all sorts of threats to me. I really didn't need this right now. I looked at a clock. I was had less than two minutes to make it to class! While this happened, Tori had gotten even more furious at me.

"Ugh, to think you're who he spends all of his time with…" she muttered. I just looked up at her. Then it clicked; she was Tori, Derek's adopted sister. She must be have talked about me and Derek, but why? I have never done anything to her.

"Sorry, but I have somewhere to be," I said getting up off the floor. I dusted myself off and turned around.

"Listen Blondie, don't hurt him, and in fact just don't bother him," She sneered and left me standing in the middle of the hall.

No surprise I was late to class. I was yelled at by the teacher. I blushed, and then I tripped on my way to my seat, and did other things to embarrass myself. Today had a good start, but it was taking a bad turn. I was just glad that the teacher didn't give me detention or some other punishment. I really had to be more careful about my timing. I was going to get detention sooner or later. It wasn't my fault it was Tori. Every time I'm late she caused it. I should've just avoided her.

The rest of my morning classes were easy going and simple. I made it to English early, but of course Derek was already there. I sat in my seat and smiled sweetly at him.

Derek's POV

I loved that smile of hers. I would do anything to keep it on her face. It lit up her entire face. She looked as happy and beautiful as she naturally is.

"**You're so whipped**,' my wolf accused. I internally groaned. I really did not need this right now.  
"**Love you too**,' he said back. I will just have to ignore him.

"Hey, Chloe," I said. I hate to admit it but that dumb ass wolf was right. She had me wrapped around her thin fingers.

"**Of course I'm right, and calling me a dumb ass is the same as calling yourself one out of context, bub**," he snarled back at me.

"Hey yourself," she said smiling. Good God those lips.

"**That's what she said**."

"_Really that was in 2007_."

"**Whatever**." Finally he was gone, but it would not be for long.

"I have a question for you," Chloe said.

"Ask away," I replied.

"What do you want to do ab-bout the pro-j-ect? When-n d-o yo-u…..."

"-Slow down it's just me." I interrupted. I did love her stutter, but I wanted her to be able to talk to me freely. She blushed a deep crimson. I loved her blush as well. I had to smile at that. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"What do you what to do for the project? When do you want to meet? Where do you want to do it as well?' She asked with her head down.

"Whenever is okay for you. I don't have plans," I said softly. I could tell she was embarrassed. She just nodded her head. I looked out of our conversation to see the class was filled and the bell was about to ring.

"Class is about to start, wait after so we can talk?" I asked. She just nodded. I turned to the front as the bell rang, and our teacher entered the class room.


	14. Cherish Time

**_AN:_****_ Hey, I've got a new one for ya! Keep up with your opinion it motivates me :) Hope your having a good life PM me and tell me about it or what you like/hat/wanna see/secret wishes/ideas about this story; or what ever ya wanna talk about! :D_**

I also want th think anyone who has reviewed, followed or watched me and this story.

**_Summary: Dose any one read this? Dose it even help?_**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong._**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

Chloe's PROV

My mind was racing all during class. Am I such a school girl that I was nervous about Derek? The thought put me to shame. I don't even know when this started happening. I did not like Derek, right?

Did I like him?

I was so glad for the end of class this had been a hard day, and it was only the beginning. Derek silently waited for me at the end of class. We walked together to y locker and he waited again. I oddly did not mind the silence. It was almost comforting to just be near him. I was cherishing the time we had together. I had finally put away all of my things. I shut me locker door and turned to him. Derek's green eyes stared at me with curiosity and some other emotion. I sadly could not name it. All I know is that this emotion has not always been there, but it was new. I noticed it when he dropped me off at my home. I don't know how long we stood but we just stared into one another's eyes. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth.

"So what did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Oh, um I just wanted to make a schedule for us to meet." He said back. He almost looked flushed.

"Okay," I said and mentioned for him to continue.

"Do you mind if we continue to lunch and eat together?" He asked looking at his feet. I beamed. Me face was cramping with the width of my smile.

"I would love to!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his hand and started to the cafeteria. We were quiet while we walked. I could not help but notice how I adored my and his hands intertwined. He was so much greeted then me, and his hands we worm and surprisingly soft.

We walked through the cafeteria doors with our hands stilled clasped tightly. I could feel the stairs fallow us. I knew Derek could as well. He suddenly became tense. I looked up to him. He looked down felling my stair. His cold eyes instantly softened. A smile pulled at his face. He was so sweet. I still had the desire to kiss his lips. They were pull and a deep pink color. They were smooth and crafted to flow with smooth lines. His bottom lip was full and soft. His upper moved with his words. It reminded me of an envelope opening and closing fitting perfectly together. Inside them his flat red… I shook my head. I really needed to get a hold of my day dreaming I looked away and I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks. He placed his hand under my chin. I turned my head to look up at him. He was staring intently into my eyes. His dark green ones filled with curiosity and the same emotion that I could not name. His forehead creased with lines of worry. His thumb guided up my cheek. Gently rubbing and leaving a trail of fire. The trail brushed all the way up to below my eyes. I had closed my eyes during this even. I opened them to see his focus right below my eye. He glanced to look me in the eye. A smile graced his handsome face. He brushed his thumb across my cheek bone. He drew his hand away from my face. I instantly missed the contact.

"Make a wish," his deep voice whispered. I looked at his hand to see an eye lash resting on his pointer finger. A grand smile pulled at my mouth. I closed my eyes. _Please never let this moment end! _I pleaded. Keeping my eyes closed I blew away the eye lash.

The moment was so tender. We both smiled at one another. Then I remembered where we were, and that eyes were still on us. I looked down I walked to get food. Derek followed closely behind me.

Derek's PROV

I was so happy. I had never been this happy before. I spent the entire lunch hour with her. We laughed and just talked. I could finally be myself. It was all because of her. We planned to meet twice a week for her tutoring and our English project. Even though I wished I could stay by her side forever, I would take all I could get. She was my everything. I was just thankful I could spend my time with her. I was extremely close to kissing her in that cafeteria with all those people watching us. It would be my way of marking her. She was mine. She was such a sweet smell, a bright light, a beautiful light, and a soft touch. She filled my senses day and night. I would stay by her side forever if I could. I use to think I was a monster, but not anymore. I tried to fight my felling, but I can't do it anymore. She was my mate and I would be anything she needed. My ego hurts to admit it, but I was whipped

"**I told you**," My wolf sharked.I just shook my head and ignored him. I would cherish the time I had with her.

_**Peace Love and Feedback!**_

_**Kristen**_


End file.
